Naruto Uzumaki
Name: '''Naruto 'Zaanriel' Uzumaki '''Age: '''21 '''Gender: '''Male. '''Species: '''Terran '''Rank: '''Chunin (Konoha), Hero (Aiur) '''Abilities: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Rasengan, Chalkra Control, Kyuubii Chalkra Mode Family: 'Zeratul (Father) Biography Naruto Uzumaki, the main character of the series , ''Naruto, is a chunin-level Shinobi originally hailing from Konoha, known as the Hidden Leaf Village to the Protoss. Originally, Naruto was a mischevious, loudmouthed ninja, often getting himself in trouble to get attention from both Protoss and Terrans alike. Over time, Naruto matured into a completely different person, having fought the Zerg, and learned much about his friends, their past, and the Protoss. Past Naruto was born at an unfortunate time in Earth's history, a time where Madara had control of Kyuubi, and had used him to destroy the village. Most people believed that Minato Uzumaki, the 4th Hokage, had given birth to him a few months before the attack on the village, and had left him in an underground chamber to protect him while he fought off Kurama. The truth is that Zeratul had really been Naruto's father, but because of a combination of bad situations, such as the Zerg war, Zeratul had to leave Naruto on Earth, unable to care for him himself. A few months after Naruto's birth, Kurama struck the Hidden Leaf Village under Madara Uchiha's will. At first, Minato fought against Madara himself in an attempt to free Kurama from his control, but when he discovered that none of the shinobis, even the most powerful ones, couldn't stop Kurama, he sacrificed his life to seal Kurama away into Naruto's body. Unfortunately, this seal used up all of Minato's chalkra, and killed him in the process. It was because of the seal that Naruto became hated throughout Konoha, being labled as a monster or a demon, and was always pushed away, usually violently, by others. Because of this, Naruto became bratty and immature in order to show the world he wasn't what everyone feared he was, only for him to be hated more and more. The cycle continued until Naruto eventually joined Team 7, having graduated school. From there on, his motives and determination captured the hearts of his friends (and the fists of Sakura), and turned out to be a very supportive and loyal teammate. Upon the arrival of the Protoss While Naruto had gained friends, he still had some enemies left in the world who despised him for being who he was, thus, more reason to cause trouble. It wasn't until the Protoss' arrival that he began to mature. While he had fought for his friends, and fought dangerous rouge shinobi who posed a threat to his village, the arrival of the Protoss bought on more than he can imagine. At first, he had thought that the Protoss were just big showoffs and were trying to make the Hokage look bad, but as time went on, Naruto realized they were there to protect innocent lives, and gain followers to support their cause. Multiple fights with the Zerg and the Dominion taught him that there was more to survival than what was first thought. He began to accept them, and made a promise to help them take down the Zerg, and it had been revealled that Naruto never goes back on his word. But the more he fought, the more enemies appeared, from corrupt Protoss warriors, to his own friend, Sasuke. He knew that he had to become stronger in order to keep his promises, and trained harder and harder in order to keep on top of his enemies. Present '''"''Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!"'' -Naruto Uzumaki As time went on, Naruto matured, becoming braver and stronger, eventually gaining the respect of Kurama, and setting bigger goals for himself. Throughout his life, he had seen darkness and hatred past the illusions of peace and prosperity. His determination remains strong, and when he is told that something is impossible, he will always argue, and make a promise that he will do the impossible for the sake of protecting his friends, and benefitting Aiur. At this point, he had proven to everyone that he is not the evil monster that people had previously thought of when he was a child. He now spends his time training hard, and believing that the prophacy can be changed if one strives, and never gives up on their dreams, and their goals. Category:Heroes